Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 시원 / Siwonthumb|330px *'Nombre Real: '최시원 / Choi Siwon *''Nombre Chino'':始源 / Shǐ Yuán. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 7 de Abril de 1986 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor. *'Altura:' 183cm. *'Peso:' 67kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B. *'Signo Zodíacal:' Aries. *'Signo Chino:' Tigre. *'Grupo:' Super Junior. *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior M. *'Posición:' imagen del grupo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Choi Siwon, también acreditado como Siwon, cantante de pop coreano y actor, es miembro del grupo Super Junior y parte de su subgrupo, Super Junior-M. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un caza-talento que lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en desarrollar una carrera en el mundo del entretenimiento acudió a la audición, a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de pasarla, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. Por otro lado, le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto, privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas * The King of Dramas(SBS,2012) * Fall In Love With You Again (HunanTV, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Temas para Dramas *Worthless (Oh! My Lady, 2010) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy'' (2005) Premios *'2011 'allkpop' Awards': Mejor personalidad de las redes sociales. *'2011 Corea Dresser': Mejor vestido. *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella por Oh! My Lady Anuncios * Elite * Oppo Real (con Super Junior M) * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * SPAO World Cup (con Super Junior y SNSD) * Pepsi * Black Jacket * Kyochon (con Super Junior) * 12Plus (junto a Heechul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *SPAO (con Super Junior y SNSD) *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde *12Plus (junto a Tiffany) *SPAO (con Super Junior y F(x)) *12Plus (junto a Donghae) *12 Plus (junto a Kyuhyun) *Caffe Latte *Mamonde First Energy Serum (junto a Yuri) *SPAO Vest (junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk) *Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (junto a Yuri) *Lotte Duty Free (con Super Junior) Videos Musicales *Dana - "What Is Love" *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - I Will (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Ariel Lin - "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae ) *Girls' Generation - "Hoot" Curiosidades *'''Educación: Instituto Hyundae; Universidad Inha (Teatro y Cine) *'Nombre de Fans': Siwonest *'Religión: '''Cristiano *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), tocar la Batería. *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermana mayor (Choi Ji Won) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003). *'Primera aparición': Octubre de 2003 en el video musical What is Love de Dana, la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *'Chica Ideal:' De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos, que tenga una estatura de 1.70 en adelante, osea, que sea alta ya que él lo es. Que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior *'Apodos': Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo), Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *Es la imagen principal de Super Junior, considerado el miembro más guapo, y por eso está en primer lugar (los demás miembros opinan lo mismo). También es el más alto. *Aprendió a tocar la batería sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, también sabe tocar guitarra. *Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto. Es muy sociable y honesto. Se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada, por ello es muy halagado en los programas a los que asiste. *Es un hombre muy maduro y serio en sus cosas y en su vida laboral, perfilándose como una de las nuevas estrellas de cine asiáticas, ya que además de cantar en SuJu, es actor de cine y de TV. También es modelo de algunos productos. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006, en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Es experto en Taekwondo. Es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Todos los integrantes de Super Junior están impresionados por la gran personalidad de Siwon. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín). *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa, tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *Aprendió chino para un drama. *Es muy cercano con Tiffany, Sooyoung y Yu Ri de Girls Generation. *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady, Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge " interpretando a Dung He Lian (Ren Tsuruga), al lado su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae, quien también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Bu Puo Shang (Shô Fuwa). *En el programa Win Win dijeron: Si buscas a Choi Siwon en la red, se encontraría en la búsqueda "el más rico" ya que su familia posee cadenas de supemercados en Seúl y su Padre tiene y es presidente de una empresa en Japón. Le preguntaron si su padre compró un helicóptero para uso personal, lo cual él dijo que sólo eran rumores. Entonces los conductores le dijeron: "todavía no han comprano un helicóptero pero pueden hacerlo?". Siwon se puso nervioso y quedó callado y agregó Taecyeon: "regálame un heli" causando risa al público. *Es muy cercano a Sooyoung de Girls' Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión y el mismo apellido. Hasta se ha especulado en ocasiones que son pareja, conocidos como Soowon o Mr & Mrs. Choi, por su gran cercanía; pero una relación más allá de la amistad nunca se ha confirmado. *Después de ganar el Golden Disk Award Sooyoung abrazó a Siwon y luego se enteró que habían rumores de un escándalo con Siwon, pero ella respondió: "Me siento honrada de tener un escándalo con Siwon oppa" y aclaró que solo fue un mal entendido, diciendo por último: "Después de ganar el disco de oro me encontré con Siwon oppa en la sala de espera de Music Bank y le agradecí. Nunca he tenido escándalos con celebridades masculinas ¿no es triste? Así que me sentí feliz y agradecida por tener un escándalo con un gran hombre como lo es él". *Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del ex-grupo H.O.T en el aeropuerto. *Siwon demostró por qué es uno de los ídolos con mejor cuerpo; tanto que los mismos productores del drama Poseidon declararon: "Su cuerpo es como una obra de arte y tiene todo el carisma viril que uno esperaría de una guardia costera". *En la conferencia del drama Poseidon los actores pensaron que Siwon por ser un idol iba ser agocéntrico y seria difícil trabajar con él. Lee Si Young declaró: "Estaba preocupada, ya que Siwon es un cantante ídolo muy popular y pensé que no iba hablar conmigo", pero me sorprendió que el primer día del rodaje me dijo: "Vamos a ser buenos amigos". *Siwon fue relacionado con Kim Yoon Seo una de sus compañeras en el drama Poseidon . Sin embargo, las agencias de ambos desmintieron relación alguna. *Durante la conferencia de prensa de SS4 en Seúl, Leeteuk dijo "Siwon siempre recibe el amor de las chicas, ocho de diez flores aquí en la conferencia son para Siwon" a lo que Shindong y Kyuhyun agregaron "Parece que es su propio concierto en vez del concierto de Super Junior". *En Tailandia Siwon apadrinó a dos niñas. El lucía muy feliz y les dijo a todas sus fans "sean las madres de mis bebés" a los que las fans respondieron efusivas con gritos y aplausos. Ademas es Misionero de Buena Voluntad de UNICEF y cumple muy bien con su rol. *Siwon se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Ryeowook, especializándose ambos en Teatro y Cine. *Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro. *Ama la Coca-Cola, el chocolate y el vino pero no soporta la comida picante. *En el futuro le gustaría convertirse en misionero con su padre. *El es muy cariñoso con los otros miembros. *En su drama Oh! My Lady invitó a Sunny de Girls' Generation a que participara haciendo el OST My Doll. *Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasar 1 millón de seguidores por Twitter (Actualmente tiene mas de 2 millones) . Él creo su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010, y desde entonces no deja de crecer la cantidad de seguidores. En una entrevista declaró: "Twitter es la mejor forma para interactuar con mis fans permanentemente". Ademas sigue a varias fanabses. *También es conocido como' "Soldado de la luz" '''por su colaboración con el Grupo 3rd Wave *Tiende a apretar a la gente que duerme con él, como a un osito de peluche. Por eso nadie de Super Junior duerme con él. *Ha declarado que no le gustaría que su próxima novia fume. *Sus compañeros lo comparan con uno de los F4 de la novela Boys Before Flowers por la cantidad de dinero que tiene. *Leeteuk reveló que la riqueza de su compañero Choi Siwon era mayor de lo que se decía en los medios de comunicación: “Recientemente, el padre de Siwon se ha ido a otra compañía más grande, cediendo la que tenía a su madre. Honestamente pensamos que Siwon es el Idol más rico, ya que no sólo tiene mucho dinero por sus padres, sino que Siwon también tiene por sí mismo. Por ejemplo, tiene varias casas en propiedad. Shindong añadió: Y no son casas familiares, son suyas. Los miembros de Super Junior aún añadieron: “Así que en conclusión, Siwon es el Idol más rico. Incluso podría comprar la MBC”. *Siwon ha sido confirmado para un papel en el drama "King of Drama" de la SBS que saldrá al aire en Noviembre de 2012. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment